Lords Sword : Wandering Dead
by Silent0ne
Summary: About a young colledge kid, who learns he has been kidnapped, and  the living dead/devil wants his soul... so he has to team up with the Catholic Cross, and survive, and rid evil demons.


**As I suited myself up for 1****st**** day of college, it was 12:47 in the morning and i wondered down from my dorm too the center of the campus and I noticed many other students gorging there selves with meals and meals of fast food such as: Subway, McDonalds, and they were throwing up more than what they were eating. And I swore one of the girls face was peeling. Maybe just some skin condition. But I finally reached my first class, math. Every one, counting my teacher all out sick. No one, No one! Was there so I curiously scattered back to my dorm room. And before I could reach my room I was tackled! And smashed against my own door… In a dazed shove I pushed the student off of me, and gave me enough time to react so I picked up the Coat rack and smashed him against the wall… Then I studied him, his eyes golden! Like a bright golden color… and rotting skin that peeled with the flow of the wind… Blood dripping from his mouth. He Growled and scratched at my hands, but he could not reach. I knew I could not hold him them there for long so I used the coat rack too create distance between me and the beast. I lead him to the stairs and with one last large push; I shoved him down the stairs. And down he went trembling! I dashed for my door and locked myself in the room, alone.**

**I laid down in my bed, and wondered what happened. So the only thing I could think of to do next was turn to the news. And I was blown away by what they were saying! I mean Zombies? Isn't that what we only hear about in movies . . .? They started showing videos of people running in fear with 100 of them things chasing them. My mind was so lost with so many questions, like where did this come from or how did it happen? Then the banging started and it constantly bagging, over, and over again. This thing would not go away. And I knew it would attract more. So I had to exit my safe heaven to kill a creature of hell? Not that hard right? So I grabbed my metal baseball bat. And went out swinging like a champ! If I was in major league and that zombie head was the ball I would make a homerun! Blood and brains scattered everywhere: Walls, floors, paintings! I mean just everywhere. It left one horror scream that sounded worse than an 8year old tripping and losing her ice cream on the ground! I grabbed my ears as quickly as I could; my ear's started bleeding I could feel the cool blood dripping through my hands. I started getting dizzy then came faded, next thing I know 2 humans or I don't know what. Came running towards me, the shorter one on the left grabbed my feet ,and the tall one who looks like he could give Magic Johnson a run for his money. They picked me up and started caring me down the hall to the front of the dorm and threw me in a van. And they were talking but I couldn't understand them cause how cruel my ears were treated.**

**I awoke from my slumber with two huge ear muffs around my head filled with tissues. I tried to grab my ear to see what felt so bad… but right as I touched it felt like some stabbed a blunt knife through it. I then started thinking, where am I, who am I with… curious I stumbled outta bed. And found myself with 5 other students staring me down… like I was one of them creatures standing outside... I looked around but I could not find the short guy who brought me here. I asked "Where am I, and who are yall"? The one girl, who looked like the brains of the whole group spoke up and said. "We are the Catholic Cross, a group of God's survivalist from the outbreak right here in Dallas." **

"**Well why do you want me? Well we need you because you're the only one who can help us. HELP YOU, I couldn't even stand up against one of them things! Yes, you are right but look at your arm?" I stared down at my arm and noticed something has bitten me and just enough were the teeth marks were sowed into my skin. "Where did these come from? Well Joey and Martin, ran into some trouble when they were trying to drag you up here… And Joey lost his life trying to get you here. But you were bitten in the possess. You should be one of them things right now… But you're not. You might be are only savior for this disease.**


End file.
